Teagan
}} Teagan Chulainn (Tea-gan Cullen) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Erylis. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Adventurous + Witty / Intelligent + Happy-go-lucky / Playful + Independent - Cocky Braggart - Mischievous - Vain - Short Tempered / Competitive - Stern Teagan is a rather sociable person and friendly individual, yet simultaneously prefers not to get to close to people as she feels that serves as a vulnerability. So while she may have lots of acquaintances, she has few friends. Yet those so lucky to bear such a title have an ally who would go above and beyond for them. She is confident and proud of her skills and origins, but the opposite side of the same coin holds true, as she could also be considered a cocky braggart that boasts of her skills with claims of being better than most. This ultimately makes her rather competitive to prove she is simply better skilled than the next. She gladly takes on any challenge and has an insatiable thirst for adventure and thrills. Though there is something to be said for her intelligence and wit, packing enough streetwise to get by in her adventures, barter, and negotiate. Granted she exhibits a certain sternness on occasion, particularly in matters of business and survivability. If someone is threatening her means of survival or earning coin, even innocently, she would not hesitate to scold or glower and attempt to remedy it. Nonetheless, while surviving ranks at the top of her list, fun, mischief, and adventure comes in a close second. She is not strict and simply enjoys the day to day life to the fullest. Drinking, partying, or even making mischief. If she could laugh at least once in a day then it was a day worth living. Abilities * Raptor Screech - A banshee-like ability where she is able to use a falcon cry to such volume and pitch it can be destructive to the surrounding area (and her throat). * Flight - Teagan's favorite activity is flying, and she could quite easily do so with her wings. * Shapeshift - She is able to take on her true griffin form, a hybrid of a blue peregrine falcon and black jaguar. On less occasions, she has been known to take on a taur variant. Large enough to carry two adults upon her back (not that she will!) Fiercely strong, and wings so large that she could create powerful gusts to knock threats over. And ends up losing a decent pair of clothes in the process. * Heightened Senses / Features - She has keen eyesight and exceptional hearing of the griffin, along with the grace, agility, and stealth. She also has fingernails as strong as talons. . However, she has a tendency to exhibit bird-like and cat-like qualities in demeanor. * Wind Manipulation & Storm Magic - Teagan is able to do basic wind spells and manipulation. Her clan was specifically known for controlling weather and storms. However, due to the subsequent death of her mother, most of her magic training had abruptly ceased. But it is not uncommon for a tiny storm cloud to come over head when she is angry or gloomy, among other happenstances. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Swift, agile, and stealthy. On foot and especially in the air. ✔ Survivability. As a ranger, she knows how to live off the land and use it along with her skills to get by. ✔ A good shot with her crossbow due to her keen eyesight. While she is also skilled with a draw bow, she prefers the crossbow that doesn't hinder her flying. ✔ Also rather skilled in Close Quarter Combat �� Can't take a hit, her fortitude is greatly reduced when humanoid �� Easily distracted by shinies, Asher thinks there may be a bit of Raven in her family tree. �� Communication. She is use to others often giving that far off stare and smile when she speaks. �� Quick to take on challenges for the sake of pride. (She hates being called chicken.) Likes - Dislikes Extra * She has a thick accent, and it can be hard for some people to understand her at times. * Teagan likes to keep up her appearances and enjoys preening. However, she views this as private as a bath and just as intimate. * When she pouts or gets upset her hair puffs, much like the feathers of a bird coupled with the wind picking up around her. * Please don't touch her tail, you perv. * She rather not give people rides on her back as she finds it degrading - granted she isn't opposed to those she is really close with * She wears an enchanted amulet that casts glamour over herself to appear human when she travels or goes to new places. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters